TMNT Rise of the Shinobi!
by thesilentstars
Summary: Naruto is raised along side the turtles, he's still a human What the shell could possibly go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

This has to be the most Crack induced thing I have ever written. Just so you know you have been warned!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Night of the Kyubi attack.

8:45 Konoha is attacked by Kyubi

9:33 Konoha is saved and the Kyubi is sealed into Uzumaki Naruto

9:34 the Yondaime is dead

10:20 the Ninja Tribunal arrives….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandaime sat as his desk holding Uzumaki Naruto in his arms. The meeting with the council had gone horribly wrong. The council upon hearing what Naruto contained demanded his immediate execution or that he be made into a weapon. The only reason this did not happen was that the Nara-Akimichi-Yamanaka trio had put there clan protection over him as did the Aburmane and the Inuzuka. The Aburmane related to Naruto in a twisted since as they to were disliked by the villagers because of their creepy bloodline, the Inuzuka offered their protection at the order of the Yondaime, who they viewed as the ultimate alpha in their lifetime, thus his last wish would be obeyed, albeit a bit begrudgingly. The only clans who protested were the Uchia (who didn't see that coming?), and the Hyuga and of course the entire civilian council. Danzo had suggested that they turn him into the he woultimate weapon, to which the Sandaime inputed what could happen if he turned against the very village that had turned him into a weapon. That put an end to that line of thought , for now. Finally tiring of the argument he ordered that Naruto would live as normal a life as possible for a boy in his position and that the Yondaimes last wish would be obeyed, furthermore he was envoking a law that forbade the older generation from telling the younger.

"Oh Minato if only you didn't have to seal him into your own son." He thought as a tear ran down his face. Suddenly there was a large flash of light in the office. The Sandaime stood quickly putting Naruto into the cradle beside him and stood in front of it in a defensive position. He stared warily at the four figures in front of him they seemed to float on the very air and they wore similar samurai armor, the only difference was the color of the armor they wore and there glowing eyes.

"Do not fear Sandaime-Sama." Said the first said he wore the gold armor.

"We are not here to harm you." Said the second he wore a light blue armor.

"We wish to speak to you of the child." Said the third she wore dark blue armor.

"And his destiny that affects us all." Said the fourth he wore a green armor.

The Sandaime looked at the figures in front of him, he had no idea who the hell they were and how they got into his office much less how they floated in the air. "Who are you?" he asked not moving from his defensive position.

"We are the Ninja Tribunal. " said the golden boy, as the Sandaime nick-named him in his head.

"We are the founding fathers of ninjitsu and chakra." Said baby boy blue.

"We are the protectors of the Ninja protecting them and their secrets from the outside world." Said lady luny.

"We are here to talk." Said the green one, "hmm what to call him, what to call him? Ah-HA! The green turd." Sarutobi thought to himself. "Then talk." He said out loud.

"We have observed the occurances that happened this night." The green turd said.

"We have fore seen his future." The baby boy blue.

"And have decided to intervene." Said the golden boy.

"He will be taken to a safe place where he will be raised," lady luny continued.

"where he will find brothers," they spoke as one.

"A father,"

"And friends."

"Can he not find that here in Konoha?" Sandaime asked.

"No not until a time, a time and half a time have past." Said baby boy blue.

"Upon that time he will return to Konoha with his brothers and father."

"Why should I trust you? For all I know you would take him and use him as a weapon against Konoha." The Sandaime replied his eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"We have not harmed you." Said the golden boy.

"When we could have destroyed you and the child a thousand times by now." Spoke the green turd.

"true, I'm in no shape to fight so soon after the Kyubbi attack, and 2/3rds of our shinobi are out of comision right now. If they had wanted they could have attacked me and taken Naruto by force." Sarutobi thought, out loud he asked. "Where would you send him, if I agreed to such a thing?"

"A place far away from those who would harm him and near those that would love him." They replied.

"That's not an answer, damn it! Where would you send him?!" Sarutobi yelled.

They looked at one another and then turned of one accord to Sarutobi and said. "To a city called New York."

Sarutobi relaxed a little. "New York eh? Must be a pretty small place I've never heard of it."

"yes, very small." Lady luny replied a smile in her voice.

"Who is this family you will give Naruto to?" Sarutobi asked.

"We shall give him to Hamato family, they will accept and love Naruto who he is."

Sarutobi dropped his deffensive stance. "I will agree to your terms if Naruto is trained in the way of the ninjas of Konoha and he will return to Konoha as that is what his father would want."

"We find your terms acceptable, you shall see Naruto in seven years." They said, as baby boy blue lifted his hand, Naruto floated over to them and landed in his arms.

"Here are some scrolls that belong to Naruto, and some simple chakra excersises." Sarutobi said as he gathered some scrolls and handed them to them. "Please tell me is there some way I can visit him from time to time?"

The golden boy threw a golden pendant to Sarutobi who caught it. "This will take you to him. Three months from now." He said as they were envelloped in a flash of light. "That jutsu!" the sandaime whispered as he stared at the spot where they had once stood. Suddenly a shit eating grin spread across his face. "Naruto I think your going to be just fine." He thought as he turned back to his desk and sat down and resumed his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I know not a very good story beginning but I was bored and this popped into my mind. It's more or less a stress reliever than anything. Oh I don't own the turtles or naruto If I did I would be one rich chicka with money to spend and mangas to buy!


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT 2

New York somewhere in the sewers:

It had been a week since Master Splinter and the turtles had been mutated into humanoid turtles and rat. Master Splinter looked at his young sleeping wards; they were sleeping together in a tight knit circle. Every once in a while one of them would twitch in their sleep or give a soft sigh or snore slightly. Splinter sighed and stood up and walked down the tunnel in search of food for the next morning. He shuddered as he climbed up and out of a manhole in a dark alleyway. He hated coming to the surface, even if it was night and he was a trained ninja. He just felt so exposed and not only that he knew what would happen if someone were to see him, he would be carted off to some lab where a mad scientist would experiment on him until he was no longer useful and then 'dispose' of him. He quickly jumped up onto the rooftops and looked around. He was in China town, a good place to find food quickly. He jumped from building to building and quickly found a vendor who was busy yelling at a clerk for messing up an order. A moment later and he was a rooftop away his arms filled with bags of food he jumped down to an open man hole but before he entered a woman in a gray hoodie and long over coat holding a bundle walked into the alley way. Splinter melted into the shadows and watched warily as she looked around the alleyway before opening a trashcan and inserting the bundle into it. That done she looked around again before taking off down the street never to be seen again; Splinter waited a few minutes to see if anyone would come to pick up the bundle no one came. Splinter turned to enter the man hole but suddenly his ears picked up a low pitched whimper. He flicked his ears toward the sound, it was coming from the trash can! He slowly approached the can and opened the lid. Lying there was a baby wrapped in a maroon cloth.

"What the…?" Splinter murmured to himself as he picked the child up and held him in his arms. "

Who would abandon a baby in a trash can? Why not a hospital? or an orphanage?" Splinter murmured to himself. He would have taken the child to an orphanage and leave him there but as he was about to set off to do that the childs' face scrunched up as a red energy flared up and around his stomach before it was sucked back into a glowing seal on the childs' stomach. Splinters eyes widened as he recognized the energy for what it was.

"Chakra!" Splinter whispered to himself in awe. "Just what are you child?" He whispered to the child. Quickly looking around he took the child and the food and disappeared into the man hole before covering it up. He quickly went to his still sleeping wards. He set the bags down and he inspected the child more closely. He had blond hair and three lines on each cheek. He couldn't tell the eye color yet as he had yet to awake. The child had a strange seal on his stomach that pulsed with red and blue chakra.  
"Could it be containing his chakra? Or something else?" Splinter thought to himself frowning slightly. He suddenly noticed something bulging next to the child. "What's this?" He said as he picked it up. "A scroll? Why would someone who had abandon their baby leave a scroll? Only one way to find out." He thought as he opened it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Thank you for finding Uzumaki Naruto and taking him in. I pray that you will protect him and love him regardless of his circumstances. Please give him a nice home with a loving family, he needs that more than anything. He is precious to me, but I cannot protect him from those who seek to end his life. You must think I'm a terrible person for literally throwing him away, but please understand, I had no choice! I cannot protect him and his life would be filled with pain and anguish and I could not allow that to happen. But please know that I have not left him entirely defenseless inside this scroll I have sealed some scrolls that pertain to ninjitsu, taijitsu, genjitsu, and chakra control. Please teach this to him if you are able and if not find someone capable of teaching him. _

_印 印 印_

Splinter glared at the scroll for a few moments. It had told him nothing of why this child was being hunted, why he had two chakras, or what the seal on his stomach contained, as that no doubt was the reason he was being hunted. He sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall of the sewer. There was no doubt in his mind; the child had come to him for a reason, be it through fate or through that troublesome ninja tribunal. Suddenly the child yawned and opened his eyes and Splinters brown eyes stared into Narutos cerulean ones. The child blinked once then twice before smiling and holding his hands up to Splinters elongated nose. Of all reactions Splinter was not expecting that one. A gentle smile unknowingly crept onto his face as he cooed at Naruto who beamed at the noise. Suddenly a grumbling noise came from his stomach. Splinter quickly removed the maroon garment to reveal a stinky diaper. Naruto just gurgled in garbled baby talk as Splinter removed the diaper and almost face faulted at the stench this child managed to produce. With anime style tears he got the diapers and baby wipes he had stolen when he first became a Rat-man and proceeded to clean Naruto up. Once that was finished Naruto yawned again as he blinked his eyes slowly before falling back to sleep. Splinter picked him up and placed him with his 'sons' who instantly seemed to accept him into the tightly knit circle. Sarutobi glanced at the maroon cloth that had been wrapped around Naruto and did a double take as he found a monk like robe. Shaking his head he picked it up and slipped it on. He then wrapped his body around his 'sons' to keep them warm and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the seal:

Kyubi flicked his tails in bored him, serriously this had to be the most boring place he had ever been. "I'm bored!" he whined not that anyone could hear him. Thankfully no one was there to hear the great Fox whine. He glanced around his cage and with a sweep of his tail made a rift to see what was happening outside. He blinked in surprise when he saw the rat. Was it an ally? He flared his chakra to see how it would respond and sighed degectedly. No it wasn't an ally nor was it a rat demon, it was just a mutated rat. Kyubi watched as the rat brought it down into the sewers and laid him next to some humanoid turtles. Flicking his tail in disintrest he scanned the sewers. Suddenly a green glow emited in front of the cage the fox looked at it in surprise, and watched as it slipped into the cage where he attackted it. Once Kyubi touched it, it stopped turned around and slipped out of the cell and seeped into the area of where his hosts genetic information was kept he watched in interest as the boys genetic structure became more like a fox youkai's, it even sped up the aging processes ahead two years before the green faded away. He grinned evily.

"Interesting."

New York Somewhere in the sewers:

Raphael twitched in his sleep and snuggled deeper into Master Splinters fur and sighed a slight smile adorning his face, before his face scrunched up. Something was different. His soft padded feet seem to cover more of his body than before, his fur smelt different and his body seemed smaller. Raphael cracked his eyes open and sat up and looked at where Master Splinter was suppose to be and saw a human. It had spiky blonde fur on top of its head and three lines on each cheek and his ears were slightly pointed. Raphael starred for a few moments not really comprehending what he was seeing. Raphael poked Leonardo.

"psst, Leo, Leo wake up." Raph whispered. Leo just frowned and swatted at his hand before turning over in his sleep with a snort. Raph shook Leo's shoulder and whispered frantically.

"Leo, Leo wake up!" Leo shot up his eyes open and sat up suddenly.

"I'm up! I'm up." He said his words slightly slurred by sleep.

"Leo, do you see that?" Raph asked pointing at the human. Leo looked at it scratching his shell, his eyes widened when he saw the human.

"What is it?" he asked as he sat next to Raph.

"I dunno, do you think something else might have mu, mu-tat, changed along with us?" Raph asked.

"Maybe it's one of those monsters Splinter told us about, you know, who-mans?" Leo said.

"Don't be stupid Master Splinter wouldn't let one of them near us." Raph said.

"I'm not stupid, stupid." Leo grumbled.

"What did you call me!" Raph shouted in childish anger.

"Nothing." Leo replied quickly.

"Liar!" Raph shouted angrily. Michaelangelo and Donatello stirred and sat up. Don rubbed his eyes as Mikey wiped the drool off of his face and yawned loudly.

"Ugh, whats going on?" Don asked blinking sleepily at Raph and Leo.

"C'mon man, just go to sleep already." Mikey whined. Raph and Leo ignored them and continued bickering. Don and Mikey just watched them with vague interest.

"My sons!"

All the turtles turned and looked at Master Splinter who walked into the clearing. "My sons, do not fight amongst yourselves, you must depend and trust each other, the humans above will not understand you and fear you. Only your brothers will understand you. Raphael, Leonardo ask each other for forgiveness."

Raph and Leo glared at each other sparks shooting at each other before looking away with a huff. "Sorry." They said at the same time. Splinter shook his head no one had ever bothered to tell him how hard it was to raise young boys, he briefly wondered what his mother felt raising five sons and four daughters.

"Master?" Leo asked hesitantly. "Yes my son?" Splinter asked focusing his attention onto Leonardo.

"What is that?" he asked pointing at Naruto. Splinters eyes widened slightly at the change that happened to Naruto. He was now about the same age as the turtles, who he guessed to be about two or three, his hair was a bit longer and more wild, his whisker marks were slightly larger, his ears were pointed like an elfs, and his nails looked a bit more claw like. "Could it have been theTMRI?" he wondered to himself, out loud he said. "This is your brother his name is Hamato Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto as if hearing his name stirred sat up and yawned loudly showing everyone his elongated canines. He opened his eyes to reveal slitted blue eyes that resembled a cat. He looked around his blue eyes wide and curious. He looked at each of the turtles in turn who looked back just as curiously.

"Hi!" Mikey said waving and smiling boldly at Naruto. "I'm Michaelangelo but you can call me Mikey."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and then his face grew into a grin that riveled Mikeys. "Mikey!" he chirped pointing at Mikey.

"Hi, I'm Donnatello but you can call me Don." Donatello said pointing to himself with a smile as he met Narutos gaze.

"Donnie!" He chirped happily. Donatello shook his head. "No, not Donnie, Don."

"Donnie." Naruto replied.

"Don."

"Donnie."

"DON!"

"DONNIE!"

"ugh, I give up." Donnie said dejectedly. Naruto just giggled and repeated the name over and over again in a sing song voice.

"Hello, my name is Leonardo, I'm happy to meet you." Leonardo bowed politely to Naruto. Naruto just tilted his head and looked confused before he grinned and shouted. "Lee-Lee!!"

Leonardo sweat dropped as his brothers started to laugh. "No, no, you can call me Leo if you want." Naruto got into a thinking pose. "Leo Lee-Lee." He said nodding sagely. Leo just had anime like tears going down his face as Donnie, as he would now forever be called, patted his back in comfort.

"Ha-Ha-ha! Your funny!" Raphael said laughing to himself, he smiled in a smirk sort of way and said. "My names Raphael but you can call me Raph."

"Raph? Raph" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Master Splinter. " Naruto looked up at the giant rat behind the turtles and said solemnly. "Papa."

Master Splinter eyes smiled and he nodded yes. "Yes, but I am also Master Splinter." He said.

Naruto looked at all of them and smiled and pointed at himself. "Naruto!" he shouted. He looked at the turtles and then asked a question they all understood. "Play?"

"Shell Yeah!" Mikey yelled as he jumped up and grabbed a dirty ball that had been near his head. Soon all of his Sons were running around the sewers playing with the ball. Master Splinter smiled and shook his head, oh to be young again. Shaking his head he sat down and opened the scrolls. Reading the instructions on how to unseal the scrolls he went through the handseals and called upon his chakra bit his thumb, swiped the blood across and the scrolls poofed into existence.

"Hnn. Cool" He said as he began to read the scroll on calling upon chakra and its uses in daily life and ninjitsu. "Master would you still be alive if you knew how to use your chakra like this?" He whispered. He began to practice and memorize the hand seals and calling forth his chakra. His focused the energy into his hands and watched as a dark brown chakra covered his hands. It danced wildly in his hands. He released the energy and read about the scroll about standard academy techniques. Forming the hand signs he gathered his chakra and cried out "Bushin no Jutsu!" The turtles and Naruto stopped and looked in awe at two Master Splinters.

"Papa?/Master?" they asked. Both turned towards the boys as one smiled and waved as the other said "Yes my sons?"

"What did you do?" Donnie asked ever the inquisitive one.

"I gathered my chakra and created an illusion." Splinter said sagely.

"whats Chakra?" Leo asked his head tilted and his expresion serrious. Splinter smiled at his sons and asked. "Would you like to learn?"

"YES!" was their unanamous reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha, Sandaimes office three months later:

The Sandaimes smiled to himself and fingered the pendant around his neck at anytime now he would be taken to Naruto. He cackled to himself. "I can't wait!" He had made a Kage bushin an hour ago to go about doing his job and to make sure it lasted awhile he put fifty percent of his chakra into it. It really didn't matter that much his chakra reserves had been rebooted about an hour ago. He sighed as he stared at the pendant he had been waiting an hour in the Forest of Death for something to happen. While he was waiting he thought about what had happened when he told the council that Naruto had unfortunately been brutally murdered by a ninja who had lost everything in the Kyubi attack. The civilian council had been all too willing to accept it and had rejoiced at the news. The ninja council however had wished to see evidence of his demise, sarutobi had been prepared for that and provided the necessary evidence of Narutos "death". It seemed they were convinced at the time but Sarutobi had caught Danzo snooping around once or twice, thankfully he probably wouldn't find anything since there had been no paper work done in the transaction and thus no evidence. After about a week it seemed Danzo was satisfied that Naruto was dead and he moved on. Sarutobi smiled as for the first time in a long time he sat back and watched the clouds roll by.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later: "Kuso, kuso, KUSO!" Sarutobi shouted. He ripped the pendent off of his neck and started smashing it against a tree, repeatedly.

"I've been had! Those…those…TEMES! When I get my hands on them I'll kill 'em!" He shouted tick marks appearing on his brow. He held it in his hand and took a page from his student Tsunade and reinforced his fist that held the pendant, with chakra, "all the better to smash you with!" he shouted in an old man craze. Suddenly the pendant flashed in a yellow and blue light and Sarutobi and the pendent were gone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere in the Sewers:

"Very good my sons your taijutsu is coming along very well." Splinter said amiably as he walked around correcting various stances and mistakes the boys were making.

"Remember my sons, the body is nothing without the mind, the mind is nothing without the spirit, and the spirit is nothing without the body." He said as he widened Leo's stance.

"You must find a balance of all these things if you are to be successful shinobi." He said as he relaxed Raphs punches.

"Just as each of you are uniquely different and have your own strengths and weaknesses so must you work together to overcome them and become closer." He said as he tightened Donnies footwork.

"Remember my sons nothing is more important than your family. Alone we are weak, but together we are strong." He said as he straightened Mikeys back and closed Narutos stance a bit.

Splinter watched his son's form with a very critical eye. They were improving in leaps and bounds and they were very eager to learn. They truly were the most wonderful of students. He watched as Naruto moved through his taijutsu stances. Naruto was the newest addition to the family and by far the most mysterious, when he first came to them he had been just a baby perhaps no older than a few weeks old, but then suddenly over night he became a two year old and his entire appearance changed and it baffled him he would have chalked it up to the TMRI but he didn't have any rat or turtle like features, if anything he looked fox like and like the stories of the kitsune youkai, Splinter pondered if his sudden change in appearance had to do something with his abandonment.

Naruto spoke very broken English and would occasionally say a few words of Japanese. All in all he was a mystery.

"Very good, my sons!" he said in pleased tone. "We are done with training in taijutsu now we will learn to call upon our chakra." Splinter explained to them how it worked and what it did and told them what to look for. Leo was the first to find it and his was an icy blue, Raph was second his was a fiery red, Donnie was next his was a soothing purple, Mikey was fourth his was an autumn orange. They managed to keep their chakra going for about a minute, very impressive for children their age. Naruto was last, his was a comforting blue but long after they had stopped reaching their chakra reserves, Narutos kept growing.

"Naruto! That is enough!" Splinter shouted. Naruto didn't seem to hear him and it kept growing. The turtles seeing this ran and hid behind Master Splinter. "NARUTO!" Splinter shouted as a flash of light blinded them. Naruto was on his hands and knees panting. But most unusual was an old wrinkled man that was holding in his hand a golden pendant and blinking in surprise.

"_Eh, what's going on?"_ He asked in Japanese as he rubbed his eyes and blinked blearily around the room. Seeing Splinter and the turtles he immediately got in a defensive position_. "Where am I demon? Where's Naruto? And why are we in a sewer."_

Splinter was flabbergasted by the old man's sudden appearance, but he wasn't surprised by what he said. He did not move from his position but showed his hands in a placating manor.

"_I assure you I am not a demon and neither are my sons, My name is Hamato Splinter and these are my sons. We were once normal animals until a substance called TMRI covered us and changed us into what we are today, and as to the question of why we are in the sewers the humans above believe that we, like you did, are demons and monsters and would kill us without hesitation, we hide here because we must." _Master Splinter said in Japanese.

"What are they saying?" Leo asked.

"Who cares?! How did he show up out of nowhere like that! That was awesome!" Mikey shouted.

"I bet it has something to do with that pendant in his hand." Donnie speculated.

"Who cares, c'mon we gotta help Naruto!" Raph shouted. Running to where Naruto was still panting on all fours.

"_So wait, you're the Hamato family? You're the ones who adopted Naruto?"_ The old man said straightening. Splinters eyes widened. _"You know Naruto?"_ he asked. _"well yeah didn't they tell you about me?"_ The old man asked. Splinter shook his head. _"ugh, why am I not surprised, they called themselves the ninja tribunal."_ Splinter hissed at the name, the old man ignored him and continued. _"They told me that they would be taking Naruto to a safe place. Where he would find a father, brothers and friends. Something he wouldn't find until the age of thirteen."_ He said finishing in a pained voice.

Inside Splinter was seething. "How dare they interfere?! Their indecisiveness cost me my master!" Outwardly he said. _"I assure you that Naruto is safe here, and he has found brothers in my sons Hamato Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo. Heh, he has even begun to call me papa sensei. You already know that I am Hamato Splinter but may I have the pleasure of knowing yours, honorable sir?"_

"_My name is __Sarutobi Hiruze, Third Hokage of Konohagakure. Sensei of the Three Legendary Sanin and honorary grandfather to Uzumaki Naruto. But you can call me Professor."_ Sarutobi said nonchalantly, as if introducing himself in that way was a common occurrence.

"_It is an honor to meet you Professor-sama." _Splinter said with a bow.

"_Likewise Splinter-sama."_ Replied Sarutobi bowing as well.

"Naruto are you okay?" Raph asked his hand on Naruto's back. Naruto nodded and sat down and panted some more.

"Hey don't just stand there give him some air! Mikey go get him some water!" Raph shouted angrily.

"Aye Aye Catp'n!" Mikey shouted back with a mock salute as he ran to the water cooler.

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked wearily when his eyes fell upon Sarutobi. "Jiji?" he whispered. "JIJI!" he screamed as he launched himself at Sarutobi.

"He knows him?" Raph asked increduasly. "I guess so." Leo said as Sarutobi lost his balance as Naruto had just tackled him to the ground. "Jiji come an visit me?" he said holding onto his torso.

"_Naruto?"_ Sarutobi asked incredulously. _"what happened to him?" _

"_Remember the TMRI substance I told you about? I believe that there was enough left over to mutate him, though why he looks like this I cannot say. But it would be a great relief to me if I knew why he did and what the seal on his stomach is."_ Splinter explained.

"_I suppose you have the right to know. On the day of Naruto's birth a nine-tailed fox demon attacked the village and began to lay waste to it. His father Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, used Naruto to seal the demon away forever, but in doing so he lost his life. Naruto is basically the foxes jailer."_ Sarutobi said as he stroked Narutos golden hair.

"_Ah, I see. I now understand why the ninja tribunal sent him to me and my sons. Anyone else would have seen him as a monster." _Splinter said nodding sagely.

"_Yes."_ Sarutobi agreed.

Both were silent as they contemplated this to themselves.

"Jiji! Come meet my brothers!" Naruto said pulling on Sarutobis arm. Sarutobi nodded and made some various hand signals and cried out "**hon'yakuka no jutsu!" **

**"****Can you say that again Naruto? I didn't really catch that." He said a smile on his face, in english! **

**"****Come meet my brothers, Jiji!" He said. Pulling him towards the turtles, who had varying looks of curiosity on their faces. **

**"****This is Raph." Naruto said pointing to a dark green turtle who just crossed his arms with a huff and glared at the old man, trying, poorly to hide his curiosity. "Yo." He said. A green turtle a shade or two lighter than Raph shook his head and sighed. "Raph be nice." Raph just snorted and turned away. "This is," "LEO!" the turtle cried quickly covering Narutos mouth. "Are you sure about that Leo Lee-Lee?" a sea green turtle holding a glass of water asked with a grin. "MIKEY!!" Leo Lee-Lee shouted in rage as he chased after him. Mikey gave a girly scream and ran away. "and this is Donnie." Naruto chirped happily. "For the last time is Don, not Donnie, Don. Come on say it with me, Don." A light green turtle retorted. Sarutobi grinned, yup Naruto was defiantly Minatos son. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake 1

Splinter and his son's stared at the strange old man who had just appeared in their home, both parties starred at each other before the old man jumped up on the ceiling screaming on the top of his lungs, all the while starring at Master Splinter.

"What the shell?" Raph muttered. As Splinter sweat dropped at the sight of a sixty year old man cling to the ceiling in terror.

"Huh, who knew that the hokage, a man who's seen just about everything is terrified of rats?" The Silent Stars mused to herself.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake 2

Splinter and his son's stared at the strange old man who had just appeared in their home, both parties starred at each other before the old man stood up swiftly and said. "誰ですか?"

"what'd he say?" Leo asked.

"How the shell should I know I can't read what he's saying!" Donnie replied.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" the silent stars shouted from her desk in the real world.

"おい！私を無視しないでください！"the old man shouted waving his arms up and down.

"ugh it looks like I will have to teach them Japanese after all." Splinter mused to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Ok just a few announcements first the pairings that I know of.

Naruto-Hinata (if you don't like this pairing then suck eggs because I love it and what I say goes XP)

Leo-? (give me suggestions)

Raph-Mona Lisa (WTF! You must be saying well instead of the crappy story she had in the 80's series she's going to be a failed Orochimaru experiment.)

Mikey-Klunk (yeah I'm going to mutate the cat and Mikey falls in love with her…I know twisted right?)

April-Casey (I'm not against April and Donnie, I just think it's kinda creepy that she's probably in her late 20's and he's probably, what 15? That's my reasoning behind it.)

Master Splinter-? (O.o should I even give him a pairing?)

Now I was going to say something else but I forgot what it was so if I remember I'll tell you.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!......But no flamers!! If anyone flames I'll leave you forever wondering if Michaelangelo and Klunk would have had Kit-urtles!!**

**Another thing there will be NO boy on boy love, no girl on girl love this is my story and I'm not writing that crap If you don't like that then suck eggs because I'm just not doing that and I never will. Also I forgot to ask you all who Donatello should end up with so again I'll give you some chances to tell me what you want so here are the definite pairings:**

**Naruto-Hinata **

**Michaelangelo-Klunk (I'm gonna mutate his cat…'nuff said)**

**Raphael-Mona Lisa (Shes going to be a failed Orochimaru experiment, maybe I'll put her in the Root Anbu….sorry I like to think out loud, but seriously tell me what you think about that)**

**April-Casey (I have nothing against April/Donnie I just think its creepy that she's what in her 20's and he's probably 15 years old.)**

***Unknown pairings***

**Leo-?**

**Donnie-?**

**Master Splinter-…O.o? should I even give him a pairing?**

**Tell me who you think should be paired up with these two? NO SAKURA OR INO!! I draw the line at those two, they're just not good enough for my beloved turtles Leonardo and Donatello!! Anyway tell me what you think.**

**Oh yeah I only own the storyline but none of the characters.**

New York: Somewhere in the sewers:

Sarutobi played with the young turtles and Naruto. They were so interesting and just like human children that he felt guilty that he thought they were demons.

Leonardo tried so hard to be responsible and a big brother to the others that sometimes he forgot to be a kid and have fun.

Raphael was rude and somewhat crude, but he really cared about his brothers and tried to be care for them in his own way but he didn't really know how to share his feelings.

Donatello was obviously the smartest and had the most curiosity about the outside world and its technologies, Sarutobi's head was spinning from all the rapid fire questions Donatello had fired at him, in fact he didn't even really know half the stuff Donnie had asked as he knew more about Jutsus than technology. Needless to say Donatello was sorely disappointed at Sarutobis lack of knowledge and had told him so. Sarutobi found it highly amusing, here he was known as the Professor, a man who knew over a thousand jutsus and his knowledge was found lacking in the young turtles eyes. He laughed for a very long time much to the confusion of the boys and Splinter.

Michaelangelo was like Narutos turtle twin, he was mischievous, had an amazing sense of humor, his pranks were masterful and he was quite the party animal from his short time with him, and Naruto was well, Naruto. He watched as Splinter finished their lessons and then they grew tired and it was time for their nap. Sarutobi helped Splinter put them down for a nap and soon they were sitting in Splinter's 'room' drinking tea.

Sarutobi had to admit he was impressed with Splinters knowledge of ninjitsu and the training regime he had.

He was strict yet caring and involved in his son's lives while managing to be objective to their training and their growth as ninjas.

If all of the fathers and senseis were like him, Konohas upcoming genin would most likely be the most emotionally stable, and loyal ninjas they would ever see.

He taught them that team work is vital to being a ninja, never ever leave a brother behind, if they are injured in a fight, forget the mission and get them to safety, your family is more important, if your brother is captured you must do everything in your power to bring them back safe and sound.

He taught them to be very close knit but to be willing to let others in who would accept them and treat them as friends and humans.

In that sense Sarutobi was exceedingly happy that Splinter-san was Narutos adopted father, however he wasn't exactly thrilled about Naruto living in a sewer.

He had suggested having them live in the world above by using the henge jutsu, but they weren't old enough to hold the henge for extended periods of time and the only one capable of doing that was Naruto but he was already mostly human so he didn't really need one in the first place.

There was also the fact that the turtle's only three fingers per hand, so Sarutobi promised that the next time he came he would bring modified hand signs for ninjas who had lost their fingers being tortured or in battle.

There was also the fact that they didn't have any money to live anywhere and on top of that Splinter informed him of an insidious character named the Shredder who had killed his sensei.

When Sarutobi asked if he was training them to extract revenge, Splinter looked affronted and replied, "Of course not, they are young and if the splinters of hatred were to ever enter their hearts it would corrupt them and turn them into true monsters.

That is the nature of hate, envy, and jealousy. It starts as a small splinter that soon infects the entire body, mind, and spirit. It destroys all in its path.

That is why I am named Splinter, to remind myself what hatred can do. No I am training them in the way of ninjitsu so that when I am gone they will be able to survive and protect themselves and each other.

I pray that they never face him. The Shredder can only destroy and I cannot stand the thought of my sons fighting him." Sarutobi was impressed this creature was more of a man than most of the clan heads and his honor code was stronger than any he had yet to see.

"I wish I could have met your master he sounds like a great man." Sarutobi said as he sipped his white dragon tea.

"He truly was, he believed all that I have said and more, everything I know he taught me." Splinter said a far off look in his eye as he stared into his tea.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, how does that work? You told me that you and the turtles were animals before you were mutated into humanoids, so how could you have learned about ninjutsu while being just a rat?" Sarutobi asked, his Professor mode taking over. Splinter smiled.

"Well, Professor-san most people underestimate the intelligence of animals, we understand a lot more than people think. I thought you would know that through your dealings with the Inukaza and Abumare clan you told me about." He said as he sipped his tea.

"Huh, I didn't even really think about that. But their animals have been introduced to chakra in the womb and even then their ancestors probably had youkai in them."

"I was originally born in Japan in a dojo where my master was training with his friend and love his master taught them chakra, I believe that I was exposed to enough that I had a higher intelligence than most rats."

"Yeah that makes sense." Sarutobi said finishing the last of his tea.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile……

Naruto stared at the ceiling of his 'room' and listened to his brothers' snore, as far as he knew he and Master Splinter were the only ones who could see in the dark without any problems his brothers however could barely see at all.

He could practice ninjitsu without getting tired but his brothers got tired so quickly while he just kept going and going, Mikey called him the energizer bunny because of that.

One time Raph had called him a stamina freak but when Naruto teared up and yelled at him, he apologized. It wasn't that he called him a stamina freak but it was the thought that he was so different from his brothers scared him.

It just wasn't funny; what if there was something wrong with him? He had asked Papa Splinter about it once but he had assured him that there was nothing wrong with him but Naruto wasn't convinced, why were they green and have shells and have three fingers and he didn't? Why wasn't he like Splinter if not like his brothers?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Flash back)

"Remember what I taught you Naruto? It is our differences that make us stronger if we work together. Remember I am different from you and your brothers, Naruto, but that doesn't stop me from loving you or your brothers, or from you loving me."

"But Papa-Splinter I'm not like you and the guys I'm…more different. I…I can't 'xplain it but I'm different and it scares me."

"Ah my son there is no reason to be afraid of being different. Being different makes you, you. Naruto I will always love you and be there for you. You are precious to me; I will protect you and care for you as long as you live. "Splinter said as he hugged Naruto to his chest. Naruto clung to him and whispered,

"You promise?"

"I promise."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why am I different from my family? Why?" He whispered, as he held up his clawed hand and stared at it. He flexed his right hand and his claws grew slightly longer. He flexed it again and the claws retracted.

"Naruto?" Are you asleep?" Raph whispered.

"No."

"Me either." Raph replied.

"Hey, Raph?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"What's it like? Being a turtle?"

"…..What's it like being a human?"

"…….I dunno…normal?"

"Same here, for me being a turtle is normal."

"Oh…..I didn't think about it like that."

"That's because you hardly think, squirt." Raph retorted.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted.

"Go to sleep you two!" Splinter yelled from the next 'room.'

"Ok!" they shouted back.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Hey, Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"what do you think of jiji?"

"You mean the old man?"

"Hai."

"I guess he's okay, he's kinda weird though."

"Why did he come?"

"Well he said he was your Grandpa I guess he wanted to come an visit 'cha."

"But papa said that he found me alone in the world above, how did he find me?"

"I dunno! geeze ask Donnie you 'lil squirt."

"Boys I'm warning you!" Splinter shouted. They went silent for a little while

"Hey Raph? Do you think I'm weird?"

"No. I think you're my little bro, that makes you special."

"Yeah…………Hey Rap?"

"Yeah?"

"….I love you bro."

"……..I love you too."

"G'nite Raph." Naruto said as he turned on his side.

"G'nite Naruto." Raph whispered as he turned onto his stomach and placed his head on his arms.

Soon both boys were snoring lightly.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarutobi and Splinter chatted about the boys and their possible futures while they napped.

"About Naruto, I would like for him to return to Konoha in time for the genin teams."

"And when is that?"

"Ten years with Narutos continued training maybe less."

"I do not find your terms acceptable."

"What!? Why not?"

"Naruto is not my only son, they work together, as a team, and as a family, and I will not see them separated."

"….It really means that much to you?"

"Yes. With the loss of my master, I realized how much he meant to me. He was a father to me and I lost him forever, I don't want my sons to go through the same."

"……You know you're going to have to let them go sometime."

"I know, but I can try to protect them for as long as I can."

"Just be careful that you don't smother them, therefore causing them to leave, I know, I did that with my own son."

"……...what happened?"

"He got frustrated, and angry we had a fight and he left. We hardly speak now. Sigh, I wish we could just sit down and talk. He has become such a wonderful man and I am so proud of him. I just wish he would listen to me more and understand that I just want what's best for him. Heh, I remember preparing to send him on his first real mission, he looked so proud and confident, like a young man ready to take on the world, but as he walked out that door all I saw was my three year old son asking me to tell him a story. It just happened so fast. But you know what galls me? Instead of pouring my energy into healing our relationship I spent all my time and energy pouring into my students. If I could go back and do it again I'd do so many things differently." He explained. "So many things." he thought as a certain snake sanin came to mind.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's too late now to do anything about it." Sarutobi said as he shrugged nonchalantley. Inside a torent of emotions were flowing.

"I think that's what all fathers go through, what all fathers feel."

"Yes…..."

"………...So about my sons?"

"Sigh, yes they too shall become Konoha shinobi."

"Good. I'm glad that you see it my way."

"would you let me see it any other way?"

"....Hmmm, nope."

"…...you are one dastardly conniving rat you know that?" Sarutobi said glaring at him with vein pulsing on his brow.

"Thank you Professor." Splinter said simply as he took another sip of his tea. Sarutobi sweat dropped at his reply.

"eh-heh-heh….right…." Sarutobi replied, as he finished the last bit of his tea, "sigh to bad he doesn't have any sake" he thought to himself as he pulled out an inconspicuous orange book.

"Oh what are you reading?" Splinter asked as he put down his tea cup.

"Only the greatest book series ever! My own student Jiraiya is the author and he is by far the greatest author I have ever seen and thankfully as his old sensei, I get all of his new books as soon of they come out and at a great discount." He said as he clasped the book to his chest and gave a peculiar grin.

"Oh may I read it?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Sure here's the first one, it's not as great as the others but it is okay." Sarutobi said as he reached into his coat and took out another orange book and handed it to Splinter. Splinter opened it read about three sentences before he snapped it shut and threw it with incredible force at Sarutobi's head which when connected sent him into the concrete wall behind him. Splinter stood up his paws clinched into fists and multiple veins visible underneath his fur while his tail flicked in agitation.

"I am not interested in your mating habits, you pervert." Sarutobi didn't respond as he was currently getting to intimately know the concrete wall and it seemed that he had left an impression on it.

Later he would wonder as to how a mutated rat had learned Tsuandes punching technique.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!......But no flamers!! If anyone flames I'll leave you forever wondering if Michaelangelo and Klunk would have had Kit-urtles!!**

**Another thing there will be NO boy on boy love, no girl on girl love this is my story and I'm not writing that crap If you don't like that then suck eggs because I'm just not doing that and I never will. Also I forgot to ask you all who Donatello should end up with so again I'll give you some chances to tell me what you want so here are the definite pairings:**

**Naruto-Hinata **

**Michaelangelo-Klunk (I'm gonna mutate his cat…'nuff said)**

**Raphael-Mona Lisa (Shes going to be a failed Orochimaru experiment, maybe I'll put her in the Root Anbu….sorry I like to think out loud, but seriously tell me what you think about that)**

**April-Casey (I have nothing against April/Donnie I just think its creepy that she's what in her 20's and he's probably 15 years old.)**

***Unknown pairings***

**Leo-?**

**Donnie-?**

**Master Splinter-…O.o? should I even give him a pairing?**

**Tell me who you think should be paired up with these two? NO SAKURA OR INO!! I draw the line at those two, they're just not good enough for my beloved turtles Leonardo and Donatello!! Anyway tell me what you think.**

**Oh yeah I only own the storyline but none of the characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

New York Somewhere in the Sewers:

Michaelangelo woke up with a yawn and stretched and winced as his spine fell back into alignment with a pop.

"Ah man! I feel awful." He whined as he rubbed his shell.

"Ugh move over man! You're on my hand!" Raph growled. Mikeys reply was farting on his hand.

"EWWW!" Raph shouted as he jumped up and held the offending hand away. Mikey started laughing so hard he started rolling on the ground. Raph had multiple viens in his head pop out. "Mikey. Start running." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Eep!"

Splinter sighed as various sounds of childish beatings occurred in the next room soon the others woke up as they were stepped on and joined in.

"Sounds like they're awake." Sarutobi said as he placed his orange book into his kunai holster.

"Professor-Sama."

"Hmm?"

"If you let that book anywhere near my boys, Hokage or not, I'll rip you from limb to limb." Splinter said and as he said such the room darkened and the shadows lengthened, Sarutobi starred in horror as Splinters eyes growed a dark intense red and his smile took a familiar yellow glow, creepily similar to a now sealed fox. "Understand?" Splinter hissed his tail flicking in irritation. Sarutobi gulped and eyes as big as saucers nodded.

"Good!" Splinter said with a smile and suddenly everything was back to normal. The sewers were bright and almost sunny and Sarutobi swore he heard birds chirping in the distance. "Scary." He thought.

Splinter just entered the 'room' where the boys were staying and shouted. "My Sons! Silence. Is. Golden. Now come we have much to discuss." He said as he turned and walked to where Sarutobi was waiting.

"As you all know Sarutobi san is Naruto's honorable grandfather and-"

"So he's not our grandpa?" Mikey asked slightly hurt.

"Yeah, why ain't he our grandpa? He too good for us turtles?" Raph asked mad and slightly hurt.

"Yeah jiji, why aren't you their grandpa too?" Naruto asked his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well technically I am. They're your brothers and by default they are my grandsons."

"Now as I was saying,"

"Wait that doesn't make any sense you told us you were more like Naruto's honorary-grandpa than his biological one." Donatello injected.

"Yeah so that makes you his great-godfather!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Guys I think we'd better listen to Master Splinter." Leo added

"So what does that make me then?" Naruto asked.

"Annoying." Raph whispered under his breath.

"My sons!" Splinter said seriously in a voice that demanded that they shut up and listen.

"My sons, Sarutobi-san is a leader of a village of ninja and has kindly offered us citizenship and a chance to become ninja of his village."

"But master won't they fear us? To them we would look like the kappa." Leo asked hand raised.

"In my village and others like it there are ninjas, who like you, are not entirely human, one of the better known would be Kisame Hoshigaki of the Hidden Mist. He looks like a humanoid shark." Sarutobi explained.

"Ewww, cool." The boys said at the same time.

"My sons this is an opportunity of a life time, if you accept you could all very well surpass me in skill and power." Splinter said pride evident in his voice. His sons starred in awe at what he had said. Then Naruto jumped up and shouted, "Forget that! I'll surpass every ninja before me!"

"As IF!! I'll be the best ninja ever!" Raph shouted jumping up.

"Pfft! You guys are just wasting your time; I'm gonna be the best ninja in the whole galaxy!" Mikey boasted as he put his hands behind his head. His brothers just looked at him and started laughing.

"What?!" He cried indignantly.

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

The Hidden Nations: Konoha: Orochimarus Labs:

Orochimaru walked alone in the alleys of the red light district. When people saw him they were wise enough to move out of his way and move on, it was a well known fact in that district that those who crossed his path disappeared. Several street "rats" and homeless people had disappeared around the place and it was rumored that the snake sanin was responsible. It was also a well known fact that he also bought children from the underground slave traders and would take children from their parents promising that their child would receive a better life and become a great ninja under his supervision. That was enough for everyone in the red light district to avoid him like the plague. Orochimaru ignored this and entered an abandoned warehouse and grabbed an inconspicuous looking pipe pulled it out and turned it and a secret panel shifted in and moved to reveal a hidden passageway.

Orochimaru smirked and walked down the hidden maze like passageways that had pipes leaking hot water vapors creating a mysterious mist. He walked through some steel doors and approached a bunch of tubes that held children of young ages, suspended in tubes of an unidentified amber liquid, the children all wore body suits and the suits themselves had filters to clean impurities keeping the subjects as clean and healthy as possible.

"Ah my young children, how are you this fine day?" He asked them. Some of them were awake and drew back in fear and terror, while some glared in defiance, in particular a small brunette girl with long wavy hair glared at him and bubbles rose from her oxygen mask suggesting she was shouting as she pounded on the glass. "Ah, Ah, ah, L-236, you wouldn't want to make daddy mad would you? After daddy saved you all from the cold dark streets out of the kindness of his heart?" Orochimaru purred at her tube. She glared and flicked him the bird. Orochimaru hissed in anger at her, she just glared back, unimpressed. Orochimaru then smirked. "You have spirit I'll give you that." He said with a smile, "but let us see how long that lasts, shall we?" L-236 glared at him and punched the glass, bubbles rising from the oxygen mask. "Anko-chan, please escort L-236 to the experimental chamber I believe it's time I tested my new serum." He purred to the darkness, Anko stepped out of the shadows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hai, sensei." She said as she punched in the code for detachment. The container hissed and hot gas was released as metal clamps that held the tube in place were released. All of the tubes were attached to a system of rails, similar to ones you would see in a dry-cleaners. Anko punched in the code that lifted the tube from its perch and the destination of the testing labs where L-236 would undergo her treatments.

Ooooooooooooooooo

U.S.A: New York: The Sewers:

Sarutobi and Splinter smiled at the antics of the boys as they wrestled on the floor when the pendent around Sarutobis neck began to glow.

"Jiji, your neckwace." Naruto pointed out. Sarutobi sighed and stood up. "I am afraid I must leave now." The boys all protested and pouted. "Don't worry I will come again soon, of that you can be assured." Sarutobi replied with a grin.

"Ya promise?" Naruto asked tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I do." Sarutobi replied hugging him. Sarutobi then went around hugging all of the turtles and saying good bye to all of them. He stood and with a bow said to Splinter. "It was an honor to meet you, Splinter-san."

"Likewise, Proffesor." Splinter replied with a bow. With that Sarutobi pumped chakra into the pendent and with a bright flash of light he was gone.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L236 pounded the glass in desperation and anger, she knew what happened in that room, kids went in and didn't come out and she wasn't going to join them. She thought desperetly for some way to escape, but she instinctively knew it was pointless; she was too weak and not strong enough to escape, she was utterly helpless. She screamed in rage as she punched the glass, her knuckles began to bleed and polluted the liquid around her. The container lurched to a stop, and it lowered into a locking mechanizim below. With a thud it fell into place and it groaned as it locked into place. L236 looked around in morbid horror; the lab was something out of a nightmare. There were bloodstains on the floor, tables, and walls. There were jars that held the remains of previous experiments, and tubes of unidentified creatures.

"Ku, ku, ku, welcome, L236 to my laboratory! This is where the magic happens, where I take a pathetic weakling like you and transform you into a perfect solider!" As he said this he turned on the lights. L236 eyes widened at what she saw in a tube, a fish monster.

"Beautiful isn't she? She is the first in my line of super soldiers, soldiers who can fight in the sea and on the land. I must say I am very pleased with the results; however the disfigurement is an issue I've yet to solve. You'll be the first to undergo my new serum. This one is very different from the sea solider, this is a land based solider, more or less built for speed and endurance in hot temperatures, however colder temperatures and you'll probably be asleep until the weather warms up. Now I'm sure you've noticed I have a reptile fetish, so I used various reptiles and amphibians to come up with the perfect reptile. Think of it you will be able to re-grow entire limbs in moments! You will be perfect when I am through with you."

He walked over to a shelf and took out two vials one was a small light green vial, the other was a large steel canister.

"The change is administered in two ways, one through the DNA, we essentially reprogram your entire DNA structure into the desired…"bloodline". However to stabilize the body we've come up with a solution that helps your body with the adjustment. It is essentially like you're in the womb again."

He tapped in a pass code and a hole opened at the base of her containment chamber and he inserted the steel canister. L236 watched in horror as glowing green liquid seeped into her canister. He then walked over and administered the sleeping gas into her vent.

"Sweet dreams. Ku ku ku."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Omake: Ever wonder why Orochimaru loves torture and experiments? Here are a few omakes that explain the reasons why.

Orochimaru, Tsuande and Jiyara sat watching the Halloween specials late that bitter cold October night.

"This is stupid. There's no way any of this stuff is possible, I mean a potion that makes you a monster? That's ridiculous!" Jiyara grouched.

"Oh come on Jiyara be a good sport, this is a classic." Tsundae said as she hit him in the back of the head.

"Silence you two! I cannot hear the movie!" Orochimaru hissed. "Ku ku ku, yessss do not resissst, become what you were meant to be, BECOME MISSSTER. HYDE!!" At first it had started as whisper but then it grew into him jumping up and holding a pillow over his head shouting and breathing heavily.

Tsuande/Jiyara thinking together w/eyes as big as saucers: Scary!

Orochimaru: What? It'ssss a really good movie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooo

"Is the experiment ready Igor?!" Orochimaru shouted as he struck a dramatic pose.

"For the last time! My name is Tankuri! Tan-Ku-Ri!" Tankuri shouted angrily, unimpressed by his bosses strange habits.

"You're ruining the dramatic mood! No matter! PULL THE SWITCH!!"

"Ugh, $%^&$ idiot." Tankuri muttered under his breath as he pulled the switch.

Lights flashed everywhere and lightning shot all about the room as Orochimaru laughed manically. Tankuri just sighed and rolled his eyes and placed some dark tinted goggles on and leaned against the wall. A blinding flash of light later and everything sizzled away and nothing happened.

"Wow! That was a piece of art right there. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go, moms making meatloaf." Tankuri said as he exited the laboratory. Orochimaru gawked at his dismal failure, before bursting into tears and banging his head on the desk.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. Chapter 7

L236 struggled for consciousness she tried to open her eyes. All she saw were blurry figures in front of her. She closed her eyes again as distorted voices reached her through the chemicals she was swimming in.

"Test …success…However…unforeseen…mutation…"

"…the hair…still human?"

"…more tests…soon."

L236 jumped when she heard the last bit. No way did she want to be tested again, no way.

"She's waking up."

"Excellent."

She opened her eyes again and blinked blearily, she saw that accursed snake and the bald doctor who always wore sunglasses.

"Good morning, my little reptile." Orochimaru purred. L236 choose not to respond.

"I must say I am most pleased at how you turned out, L236. You are perhaps the crown jewel of all my experiments."

L236 just shook her head what on earth was he talking about? She didn't feel that much different, sure she was a little sore but who wouldn't be after not moving around.

"Confused? Do not worry, all shall be revealed shortly. Doctor. Release her."

"Hai." He pushed various buttons on the module, with a whooshing sound the vents below her opened and the liquid drained out. The glass opened and the wires that held her up were disconnected. She fell onto her hands and knees, her wet hair clung to her back and face. The doctor took off her oxygen mask and removed the needles in her arms. She took a deep breath and frowned the air was different from before, heavier, colder. She shook her head her eyes were still unfocused. A terrible thought came to her, had they done something to her eyes? Would she always see this way? She felt a hand lift her face up. She looked into the eyes of that accursed serpent and hissed at him.

"Ku, ku, ku…You are indeed a little reptile aren't you? Yes, such a pretty little thing you are, this evolution has truly brought forth your beauty…" he purred. L236 felt rage boil up in her, she wanted to kill him, destroy him, rip him apart molecule by molecule. She felt she wouldn't be happy until his blood coated her hands. She lunged at him snapping her teeth. He restrained her by the shoulders; however she had surprised him and caused him to knock over the table behind him. The pale man began to chuckle but the soft, nearly unintelligible sound soon turning into maniacal laughter, "Oh yes what a delightful little lizard you are. "

L236 hissed at him, "I am no lizard."

"Are you so sure about that, little one?" He said with a malevolent grin. He moved to the side and L236 looked into a stainless steel table that had fallen over. She looked in horror at the monster that looked back at her. Its skin was green, like the leaves of a maple tree while its belly was a dark yellow, and its hair clung to its face like dark brown spaghetti. It had no nose to speak of, instead it had a huge lump were the nose should be. Its huge brown eyes widened in horror, no, her eyes. She looked down at her hands and that her fingers and thumb were connected by thin delicate webbing. She looked down at the rest of her and saw something green twitching beside her. She backed away from it but it followed her. She began to panic and tried to run away from it when the snake grabbed it. She gave a startled yelp as she felt the pull from her back.

"I...I have a tail…" she whispered in shock.

"Yes you do, you little monster." He said seriously, "Look at you. You're a monster now. No one will accept you, no one will love you, you will be alone all of your life a freak, without family, without friends. Unless you stay with me; I'll protect you, I'll care for you. You can have a family and friends again, if you just stay with me." He purred.

"Leave me alone, snake!"

"Oh, but you are alone. Who knows what you have spoken to the darkness, alone, in the bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you, a hutch to trammel some wild thing in?" He touched her cheek and said softly, "So fair, yet so cold like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill." Her eyes dulled some as he touched her but they snapped to life again as she hit his hand away.

"Your words are poison!"

"Soon you will realize the truth and when you do my arms will be open." He said as he stood up and walked away. "Begin her testing." He said to the doctor.

"Hai. Come along L236, it's time to see what you can do." He said as he directed her out of the lab and through the containment chamber, where the others were. When they saw her they drew back in terror and horror. It was like a knife to her heart.

"You see. You are a monster; everyone else will fear you, except us, we will accept you, if you join us, and serve us." He said as he directed her out of the room. A figure hidden in the shadows narrowed its eyes before vanishing.

Sarutobi blinked away the remaining spots from the teleportation Jutsu. He squinted and found himself in the Forrest of Death. Smiling he hurried back to the Hokage's office praying nothing important had happened while he was gone and that his kage bushin was still intact. _Heh kage bushin, I'm a Kage and I have a kage bushin in my office,So it's like a Kage-kage-bushin, heh, that's funny._

"Very good my sons!" Splinter said happily as he watched his sons go through their forms, "If you keep this up, I'll buy you pizza tonight." All of the turtles cheered but Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"What's pizza?"

All of the turtles froze except Mikey who screamed at the horror of never having pizza, and stared at Naruto in absolute horror. Naruto sweat dropped.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me you're joking! **Please** tell me you're joking!" Mikey shouted.

"M'not joking." He said. Mikey grabed his heart and fell to the ground, anime tears falling from his eyes, the other brothers consoled him and patted his shell.

"So what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Heaven," Mikey replied. "Tomato sauce, cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms, onions, ham, hamburger, bacon bit, black olives, pineapple, just about anything you can imagine cooked on a warm, savory bread pie. I am really getting hungry."

"Ahem, my sons you're trainining…"

"AH! Sorry sensei!"

Splinter just smiled and shook his head as they went back to training, Mikey was actually training harder than his brothers now.

Yeah not much of a chapter, I was just kind of writing of the top of my head, but, this is a fanfiction after all! It's full of crap and obvious plot holes, so obviously I'm not to worried if this story makes sense or not…


End file.
